Lips can Help to Heal
by gaaraluver63
Summary: A story of comfort. Of love. of hurt. And how they meld together into one to help all the pain.Of cuts and blood and tears.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, alright

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, alright. If I did I wouldn't be making up other stories for it, now would I?

A/N I know there isn't any reference to Inuyasha. I just thought it sort of fit. Also, I wrote it at like 2:00 in the morning so it shouldn't be any good. Anyways, as usual, R&R or R&Flame

She fell hard on her knees when a new searing pain ripped through her body. Her hands clenched her head and nails dug into her scalp. Her big eyes crashed closed, eyebrows tight against the top of the eyelid.

Fresh blood spilled from the large cuts across her arms and legs. Warm liquid formed small puddles underneath her tan body. A saltier mixture fell from her face. Tiny droplets dripped from her eyes and fell to the corners of her pink lips.

Slowly, another hand paler then hers firmly grasped her shoulder. She knew it was there to comfort her, but yet, she flinched when the palm connected with her clothed arm. The tears still fell and so did the red. Pain still flowed freely throughout her.

But still, the hand did bring some comfort. She lifted one hand from her head and put it over the one holding her shoulder. She held it to her, telling her she was not alone and kept that small amount of help from leaving her. Warmth exploded into her slender fingers as she placed them on top of the others.

Another hand flew out and touched her hair, stroking it softly, careful not to bring anymore hurt. She relaxed in the touch, now ignoring the pain. Droplets fell less from her face. She tilted her head back, falling onto the chest of comfort. Her other hand fell from her head to her knees, followed by the one on her shoulder.

The other's arms embraced her warmly, trying to squeeze all the hurt and pain out of her mind. She laid her back into the hard hug. Hot breath caressed her hair and fell to her pink cheeks. She couldn't feel the pain anymore though she knew it would return when the presence behind her left. But for now, her mind enjoyed the moment of bliss and emptied of hurt.

Slowly, the embrace was broken. Two pale fingers traced along her cheek and came to rest on her chin. They lifted her head and another hand came down to meet hers. A pair of pink lips met soft ones, melding into a sweet kiss.

The world seemed to disappear from around her. Only they existed, floating by themselves in the universe of only them. Blood stopped flowing and salty tears were now dried, leaving stains of sadness on her face. But she didn't notice. All that registered was the kiss and the pair of lips that touched hers.

But air was still needed for both of them and the bliss had to break. Her heart beat wildly as their lips drifted apart. They both stared into the eyes of the other. She looked at him looking at her and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She sat there, consumed in thought with her head in her hand. She recalled that moment, knew what happened by heart. The bliss had been etched in her mind, reminding her of him, even though he was gone. The one who had paused the hurt and had made her smile. The man who had stopped the rapid flow of tears and of blood. And the one who claimed her heart, and left. She had met more, but no one could replace him. She had done wrong, but she could not forget. The scars one her arms and legs could only show who healed them. And forever they would be there to tell her.

He sat there, consumed in thought, with his head in his hand. His heart was aching with memories of her. The pain in her face was etched in his mind, making him wonder why he left. She was the one who gave him pure bliss. The one that needed his embrace while she hurt. The girl who had claimed his heart, and he left her. He had gotten more but her lips couldn't be replaced. He had drunk, but the guilt became worse. The warmth she left could only show who left it. And forever the feeling would be there to tell him.

They both sat, thinking of the each other, with their heads in their hands. Both sat remembering the peace of the kiss, and the pain of the loss. The night was etched in their minds, but they were apart. They were the ones that had peace in the presence of pain. The ones that shared warmth through love. And the ones apart, still longing for the other. They had met others, but none could substitute. Both had done too many wrongs, but still couldn't forget. And each had the memory that could only show who made it. And it would always be there to tell them.

_A/N- I know I said this was a one shot, but my friend told be to right another chapter. I know it's sad, but I'll make it good in the next chap. This crap kind of sucks though, so give your opinion, please._

_Thanks, Akari_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I know it's been forever. Don't remind me. I threw this together pretty fast cause I was born. Cheers :0

She waked slowly; Finally free, finally forgetting. He haunted her dreams no more. He had left forever. Deep scars were fading, following her memories of him. Tears no longer slid from her eyes for him. No more nights with frightful sleep. No more stray thoughts of the past pain finding their way in. No more hoping. No more pining. She was light, she was free, and she was happy.

So, she walked on slowly, savoring the light. Her steps were smooth and graceful. Short strides, helping her find her way through old paths and along to new ones. Small feet but carefully placed. But, then they stumbled for a moment, feeling unwanted thoughts come rushing in, swirling and clouding all she had covered. She felt the tears before they fell and the tears fell before the sadness. She felt memories come back, memories she had thought and hoped had been gone and forgotten. Emotions surged through her, the happiness retreating, surrendering to all the others.

And though tears were there to blurry her vision, she saw the look and feeling replaying themselves across the face in front of her. Tears started to slide. Eyes found the understanding lying thick on top of the man in front and the regret hiding deep within. Fingers shook, arms shook. Knees fought to keep the legs standing. All the emotion was pressing down on her, trying to crush her to the ground. Each tear sliding to her chin meant another falling down to his.

Her mouth quivered, trying to speak. It fell open, useless, no words coming out. She wasn't sure whether to yell at him or hug him. He had left her. He had caused her pain. He had been the cause of everything. And even though she knew this, she still felt herself gravitating toward this man who was now crying because of what he had seen. He realized how much pain he had caused. He saw the tears. His fault. And, he realized he never wanted that to happen again.

She slowly stopped crying, stopped stumbling, and stepped towards him slowly. One hand, slightly shaking lifted up and touched his cheek. The cheek she had wished to touch. It was warm like she remembered. She stared at his eyes. She knew he had missed her, had regretted leaving. She knew he wanted everything as it was before. And he knew she wanted it too.

So, as his eyes closed, he stopped crying, his mouth fell open, and he said one word, she smiled, she felt light again, and she whispered one word. They both said one word that the other had wished to hear from the others lips. It was the one word each said that made them remember that this time, it was forever.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."


End file.
